Tarzan version Harry Potter
by Dororo03
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ; Où quand un homme de la jungle découvre sa véritable identité et tombe amoureux du bel anglais ! xD non parodique !


**Alors voilà un nouvel OS ! Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai chanté la chanson "Enfant de l'homme" de Tarzan ! :) Donc voilà ce qui a germé dans mon esprit tordu ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Ni les persos de JKR, ni les singes de Tarzan qui sont au dessin animé Tarzan ! :) Il n'y a que le père de Blaise Zabini, que j'ai appelé Dajan Zabini, que j'ai du inventer pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, qui m'appartient ! :)** _(Dajan signifie "ciel d'orage" en africain ou du moins c'est la signification que j'ai trouvé :p Pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça ? Parce que je trouvais ça joli ! XD)_

**Donc voilà mon Tarzan version Harry Potter ! :)**

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

L'avion survolait la jungle africaine. A son bord les passagers se pressaient pour observer la splendeur du lieu par les hublots. Un couple était occupé à donner à manger à leur enfant. La femme plongea la cuiller dans le petit pot saveur banane et avec une grimace sensée amuser le bambin pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, dirigea la cuiller entre les lèvres du petit garçon.

- Tu es ridicule en faisant ces grimaces ma chérie. se moqua son mari.

La jeune femme leva la tête, rejetant ses cheveux auburn en arrière et répondit :

- Tu peux parler ! Espèce de papa complètement gaga de son fils !

James partit dans un éclat de rire, suivit de suite par l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas mais qui aimait quand les gens riaient.

Lily sourit, attendri et essuya la bouche de son fils avec le bavoir.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés…je crois. déclara James en jetant un œil par le hublot.

Lily acquiesça.

- Explique moi encore pourquoi on a du prendre l'avion alors que par portoloin c'était beaucoup plus rapide ? la questionna James.

- Tu sais très bien qu'Harry ne supporte pas ce moyen de transport et puis, ça me permet de vous faire découvrir un peu de mon monde ! avoua Lily avec un petit sourire craquant.

James ne put s'en empêcher et embrassa sa femme. Lily rit mais son rire se transforma en grimace d'horreur quand l'avion fit un écart violent sur le côté. Les passagers se mirent à avoir peur mais une hôtesse les rassura vite. Cependant, une autre secousse les fit crier et un passager hurla en montrant l'aile de l'avion. Celle-ci était en feu. Ce fut la débandade. Chacun cherchait à se sortir de là. Ils agressèrent même l'hôtesse pour avoir des parachutes. Mais soudainement, l'avion partit en piqué et des prières retentirent dans l'avion.

- Lily…murmura James en serrant fort la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

Ils avaient compris qu'il leur était impossible de transplaner étant dans une zone naturelle anti-transplanage.

Lily, les yeux mouillés de larmes, fixa James.

- Je suis désolé…si on n'avait pris un portoloin…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! la coupa James, il l'embrassa et la serra fort.

Harry pleurait, calé entre ses deux parents. Lily le fixa puis regarda son mari. Celui-ci acquiesça.

Main dans la main, l'autre dans celle de leur fils. Lèvre contre lèvre, ils murmurèrent l'incantation que Lily avait trouvé dans un des vieux livres qu'elle restaurait.

L'avion piqua de plus en plus vite, ces moteurs prirent feu et le sol se rapprocha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ce n'est pas possible ! pleura Sirius. Pas eux !

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil du square Grimmaurd. Rémus était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, et seul ses épaules qui tressautaient pouvait montrer qu'il pleurait.

Dumbledore venait de leur apprendre la terrible nouvelle. L'avion qui conduisait Lily, James et Harry en Afrique du Sud, venait de s'écraser dans la jungle. Aucun survivant, juste les corps à moitié calcinés des victimes.

Sur le chemin de traverse, une marche funèbre avançait. Chaque personne portait une bougie à l'armoirie des Potter.

Les fans du meilleur attrapeur que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu avaient de grandes images de James. Ils étaient en tête du cortège et portaient en plus de leur bougie, un vif d'or peint en noir.

Lily avait elle-aussi ses admirateurs. Elle était considérée comme la meilleure dans son domaine. La restauration d'anciens grimoires était difficile et en plus d'en avoir restauré plusieurs, elle avait retrouvé d'ancien sort médicinal. Grâce à eux, elle a sauvé des milliers de vie.

Sur leur tombe, on pouvait lire :

**_R.I.P._ **

_**1960-1981**_

**Lily Evans-épouse Potter**

**Femme charmante**

**Épouse et mère aimante**

**Amie dévouée**

**On ne t'oubliera jamais.**

_**R.I.P. **_

_**1960-1981**_

**James Potter**

**Homme charmant**

**Époux et père aimant**

**Ami dévoué**

**On ne t'oubliera jamais.**

_**R.I.P. **_

_**1980-1981**_

**Harry James Potter**

**Vient à peine d'être en contact avec la vie,**

**Que déjà il l'a perdit.**

**Enfant aimé.**

**On ne t'oubliera jamais.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Cependant dans la jungle africaine._

Une jeune guenon marchait à la recherche de sa petite nièce. Elle la découvrit en même temps qu'elle vit la machine volante des hommes.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'avion s'était écrasé. Il était recouvert de lianes et de terre. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de l'engin et fit un bond en arrière quand elle entendit un bruit. Mais intrépide comme pas deux, sa nièce la devança et s'approcha de l'appareil.

- Tante Kala tante Kala ! Il y a un petit truc tout blanc et rouge qui gigote. s'écria le jeune singe d'une voix aigüe.

Kala s'approcha et découvrit un petit des hommes à moitié enveloppé dans une couverture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sa nièce en sautillant.

- Viens Tuckana, ne restons pas là. lui dit Kala en faisant demi-tour.

Mais Harry s'arrêta de pleurer et fixa de ses grands yeux verts cette énorme peluche vivante.

Quand Kala rencontra les yeux du petit homme, elle se sentit pris d'un instinct maternel et se baissa pour le ramasser. Tuckana sauta et cria de joie.

- Dis ? Je peux l'avoir ? Je peux l'avoir ? lui demanda le petit singe.

- Non, ce n'est pas un jouet. révéla le grand singe. Viens, ne restons pas là il se pourrait que ce petit ait attiré le léopard.

Kala fit demi-tour, portant le bébé dans ses grands bras. Tuckana la suivit en jetant des regards peureux autour d'elle.

Durant le trajet, Harry s'installa confortablement contre la poitrine de la grande peluche et s'endormit en suçant son pouce.

Arrivées à leur nid, Tuckana se mit à crier partout qu'elles avaient trouvé quelque chose. Le reste de la famille s'approcha et quand ils virent se que Kala portait, ils reculèrent en lui lançant des regards haineux.

- Elle a ramené la mort sur notre famille. dit une voix.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? interrogea un énorme gorille.

- Kurjack…dit doucement Kala en voyant le mâle dominant de la troupe s'avancer.

Il s'arrêta en fixant Harry dans les bras de Kala et lui demanda des explications. Elle lui raconta dans quelles circonstances elle l'avait trouvé.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire dévorer par un léopard. Pauvre petit, ses parents sont sûrement morts lors de l'accident de l'appareil volant.

Kala fixa le grand gorille avec tellement de peine dans les yeux qu'il finit par accepter.

- A une condition ! prévint-il. Si à cause de lui un membre de la famille est blessé, il sera banni et léopard ou pas, il devra quitter le nid.

Kala acquiesça et serra le petit homme dans ses bras.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler tante Kala ? lui demanda Tuckana.

Kala eut un doux sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- RIJAAL ! _(ça veut dire Homme en africain, enfin c'est la signification que j'ai trouvé)_

Kala se balança de branches en branches et réussi à rattraper son fils qui venait de tomber d'un gigantesque arbre fruitier.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça ! dit la gorille en serrant le petit homme dans ses bras.

- Maman tu m'étouffes ! toussa Rijaal en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère.

- Rijaal ça va ?? demanda une jeune gorille.

- Tuckina ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils se trouvait en haut de cet arbre ? demanda Kala à la jeune gorille.

- On jouait tante Kala. avoua Tuckina.

- Et puis je m'appelle Tuck. murmura la petite

- C'est vrai ça maman. acquiesça Rijaal. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Tuck m'apprenait à aller chercher des fruits tout en haut de l'arbre car c'est là-bas qu'ils sont les meilleurs.

Kala leva son regard vers l'arbre. Elle savait que les fruits les meilleurs étaient ceux qu'on trouvait en haut, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre en danger Rijaal. Elle le fit savoir à Tuck et à ses amis.

- Mais maman, commença Rijaal.

- Non Rijaal. Tu n'as pas les attributs pour faire ça et tu risques de te blesser.

Les yeux du petit garçon de sept ans se mirent à pleurer.

- Je le sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme vous ! Mais moi si je le pouvais je deviendrai comme vous. Car comme ça, peut-être que les autres ils m'aimeront plus.

A la fin de sa phrase, Rijaal se leva sur ses poings, façon gorille, et courut dans la forêt.

- Rijaal ! l'appela sa mère.

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent qu'il ne revenait pas, que Kala alla à sa recherche avec Tuck et ses amis. Ils firent le tour des endroits où il aimait aller sans succès.

La pluie commença à tomber et Kala demanda aux petits de retourner au nid. Mais elle fut coupée par un rugissement de fauve.

- Rijaal ! paniqua Kala en se précipitant vers la clairière d'où le bruit venait.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit un léopard faire face à un jeune gorille. Au moment où le léopard s'apprêtait à sauter sur le petit, Kala se jeta sur le fauve et l'envoya voler de l'autre côté de la clairière. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en poussant un hurlement féroce, découvrant ses crocs. Le fauve feula en battant de la queue puis prit la fuite avec un miaulement craintif.

Kala se tourna vers le petit juste à temps pour le recevoir dans les bras.

- Chut tout va bien mon petit. le rassura Kala.

- Maman. pleura le jeune gorille.

Kala se figea et repoussa doucement le petit pour qu'il la regarde. Elle rencontra deux orbes verts et hésitante, elle demanda :

- Rijaal ?

- Oui maman c'est moi. répondit le petit gorille.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse car Tuck s'était jetée sur Rijaal pour le chahuter.

La gorille réfléchit et une réponse lui vint en tête.

_*Il devait venir d'une famille d'Hommes magiques. Les légendes racontent qu'ils ont la possibilité de prendre l'apparence d'un animal* _

En plein milieu de leur jeu, Rijaal reprit brusquement sa forme humaine et s'évanouit. Kala le rapporta dans son nid.

- Il doit être fatigué le pauvre petit. sourit tendrement Kala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu me dois trois bananes et deux goyaves ! sourit malicieusement un adolescent de 16 ans, habillé de tout et pour tout d'un pagne en peau de léopard.

Tuck poussa un grognement et se jeta sur le garçon. Elle se retrouva brusquement à son tour coincé sur le sol par un gorille mâle de deux mètres de haut.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné Ri'. s'avoua vaincu Tuck.

Le garçon reprit sa forme humaine et partit d'un grand rire.

- Il n'empêche que tu me dois quand même mes fruits ! rajouta t-il.

Tuck râla mais bonne joueuse lui donna ses dernières bananes et goyaves. Ensuite, elle donna un coup de patte dans cinq dés _(volés aux hommes)_ qui volèrent jusque dans les fourrés.

Les singes qui les avaient regardés joué, se mirent à rire en se tapant la poitrine. Rijaal fut félicité et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il rejoignit Tuck qui boudait dans un arbre.

- Et si on allait à la cascade ? proposa t-il à son amie.

Celle-ci accepta et ils firent chemin ensemble jusqu'à la cascade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Comme vous le voyez, la jungle comporte nombreux risques. Et en plus de vous perdre, vous risquez de faire de mauvaises rencontres sur votre chemin. Alors prenez garde et restez bien dans mon sillon. expliqua Dajan Zabini aux touristes.

- Ton père à l'air drôlement à l'aise dans cette jungle. remarqua Draco.

- C'est normal. Il fait ce métier depuis bien avant ma naissance. C'est le meilleur de sa profession et c'est pour ça qu'il est demandé par les plus riches personnes. raconta Blaise.

Les deux garçons se trouvaient à l'arrière de la file. Ils avaient suivi le père de Blaise en expédition dans la jungle africaine. Blaise avait invité Draco à venir dans son pays d'origine durant les vacances d'été avant leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Le père de Blaise était moldu et guide mais il connaissait le monde sorcier car durant sa jeunesse, il était sorti avec une femme sorcière de qui il avait eu un enfant, Blaise. Mais elle voulu quitter l'Afrique pour devenir célèbre et elle le fut grâce à son deuxième mari. Elle emporta leur fils avec elle mais chaque été, il revenait voir son père.

- Tu sais, il m'a raconté qu'un homme vivait parmi les singes. Il ne se montrait jamais aux humains mais il a découvert des traces de pieds nus dans un recoin de la jungle où logeaient les gorilles. révéla Blaise à son meilleur ami.

- Et tu le crois ? s'étonna Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. On peut peut-être aller vérifier ? proposa Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu veux qu'on s'aventure dans la jungle ? s'effraya Draco.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? On a connu bien pire avec nos retenus dans la forêt interdite. Tu te rappelles en troisième année avec Weasley et Thomas ? lui rappela Blaise. Et maintenant qu'on est majeur, on peut utiliser la magie sans risque.

Draco finit par capituler et les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent dans la direction opposée du groupe après avoir créé des doubles d'eux-même.

- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? demanda Draco après plus de vingt minutes de marche.

- Certain. Selon la carte que mon père a tracé, le territoire des gorilles se trouverait encore à cinq minutes à l'ouest. expliqua Blaise.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans une clairière. Les grands arbres laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient sur les quelques fleurs qui poussaient dans l'herbe.

- Ça tombe bien ! souffla Draco en s'allongeant dans la verdure.

Blaise lui lança la gourde. Il était le seul à avoir pensé à prendre un sac-à-dos, connaissant un peu mieux la jungle que Draco.

- Merci. fit Draco en avalant de grande lampée d'eau fraîche.

Au moment où il allait rendre la gourde à Blaise, un rugissement les fit sursauter. La gourde tomba par terre. Les garçons sortirent leur baguette et les pointèrent en direction du bruit. Un fourré trembla, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer un léopard.

- Oh merde ! lâcha Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Draco en fit autant.

Le léopard s'avança vers eux en battant de la queue dans la mesure de ses pas.

Blaise chuchota à Draco pour ne pas exciter la bête.

- A trois je lui lance un stupéfix et on court aussi loin que possible.

Draco se morigéna de ne pas avoir passé son permis de transplanage avant d'être venu ici. Blaise devait se dire la même chose puisqu'il se traita lui-même de crétin.

- Bon…commença le black.

- Un…

Le léopard s'avançait alors que les garçons reculaient.

- Deux…

Le léopard s'arrêta, comme si il avait compris ce qui allait suivre. Il se prépara à bondir.

- Trois…STUPEFIX ! cria Blaise.

Un éclair rouge toucha le fauve et les garçons se mirent à courir. Mais Draco se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'écroula par terre, la cheville tordue. Blaise ne l'avait pas entendu et continua de courir en laissant son ami aux prises avec un fauve sur qui les effets du stupefix ne durèrent pas longtemps.

Draco avait bien sûr essayé de se relever mais il était aussitôt retombé. Il se retourna et vit que le léopard commençait à bouger. Il rampa vers un arbre mais le fauve fut plus rapide et se libéra. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa proie, ce fut lui qui fut aux prises avec un gorille. Le singe l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de la clairière et la bête s'enfuit, la queue entre les pattes.

Draco fixa l'énorme singe qui s'avançait vers lui. Il était comme paralysé par les yeux verts de l'animal. Soudain, le singe se transforma en homme et Draco poussa un cri de stupeur. Mais son attention fut détournée par le léopard qui bondissait sur l'autre garçon.

- Attention ! cria Draco.

Le jeune homme en peau de bête se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le fauve et roula sur le côté. Il se redressa en position d'attaque et toucha le léopard, transformé en singe. Cette fois-ci il ne lui laissa aucune chance et le broya entre ses bras.

Draco grimaça en entendant les os craquer mais poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le gorille se changea en humain.

Draco prit son temps pour se redresser et s'approcha du garçon en boitant. Il lui fit face à un mètre de distance.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. lui dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon regarda la main tendue puis approcha la sienne. Sans que Draco ne s'y attende, il porta la main à sa bouche et commença à lécher le sang des blessures que Draco s'étaient faite en tombant. Quand Rijaal eut finit de faire ça, il relâcha la main.

- Me…merci. bégaya Draco, encore sous le choc.

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

Draco commençait enfin à comprendre qui était cet adolescent bizarre. Ce devait être l'homme qui vivait parmi les singes dont lui avait parlé Blaise. Il tenta une approche plus pédagogique.

- Je m'appelle Draco. révéla le blond.

Puis il pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine et répéta en articulant les syllabes :

- DRA-CO.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire.

- Dra-co. répéta t-il sur le même timbre de voix.

- Moi Draco et toi… ? demanda Draco en pointant cette fois son doigt sur la poitrine nue du garçon.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis hésitant, prononça :

- Ri…jaal…

Draco hocha la tête.

- Moi Draco et toi Rijaal.

Pendant que Rijaal s'amusait à répéter le nom de Draco et le sien, le blond lui réfléchissait. Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage ?

- DRACO !

Le blond sursauta et fixa Rijaal qui le regardait amusé. Soudain, il se retrouva dans les bras du garçon qui s'était mis à sauter de branches en branches et de lianes en lianes. Le blond poussa un cri qui fit s'envoler des oiseaux alors que Rijaal éclatait de rire. Quand enfin l'homme-singe le reposa, ils étaient arrivés au bord d'une cascade.

Rijaal semblait chercher quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un mais haussa les épaules quand il ne le trouva pas. Il fit signe à Draco et celui-ci s'approcha. Rijaal commença à lui parler en langage simiesque et Draco du l'interrompe.

- Je ne comprends pas le langage des singes moi. dit le blond.

Rijaal sembla comprendre car il désigna le petit lac où arrivait la cascade et recommença ses explications avec des gestes.

- Je ne veux pas me baigner. refusa Draco en s'éloignant du bord du lac.

Mais Rijaal fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris et tira Draco jusque dans l'eau. Celui-ci poussa un cri peu masculin juste avant de se retrouver sous l'eau. Rijaal le suivit peu de temps après en éclatant de rire.

- Espèce de singe mal éduqué…grogna le blond en sortant de l'eau. Pas idée de faire plonger les gens contre leur gré dans de la flotte gelée.

Mal lui pris car à peine était-il sorti du lac qu'une grande gerbe d'eau lui arriva dessus. Il fixa le coupable avec un regard coléreux mais celui-ci éclata de rire en plongeant.

Draco commença alors à se déshabiller dos au lac et ne remarqua pas que Rijaal le fixait.

Le garçon-singe voulu recommencer sa blague mais quand l'autre commença à enlever sa chemise, il se figea.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était pas attiré par les femelles de son groupe, même lorsque l'instinct singe prenait le dessus. _(C'est comme ça qu'il appelait sa transformation animagus)_. Mais à présent son identité réelle reprenait elle-même le dessus et il comprenait que l'humain qui était devant lui était un très beau spécimen de son espèce.

Pour se remettre les idées en place, Rijaal plongea profondément dans le lac.

Draco qui sentait la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau, soupira de bien-être. Il avait gardé son boxer car les Malfoy ont toujours une certaine pudeur même devant un homme-singe. Il se retourna et s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Rijaal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore ? murmura Draco en s'approchant du bord doucement.

Il s'accroupit et regarda avec prudence la surface de l'eau. Ne voyant aucun remous, il soupira et s'assit, les pieds dans l'eau. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Rijaal apparaître. Il s'immisça dans le lac et nagea quelques brasses en fixant l'eau. Ne voyant toujours rien, il se mit à appeler le garçon. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il cria son prénom. Et ce fit surprendre par le garçon.

Rijaal avait nagé assez longtemps sous l'eau. Après sa transformation, il s'était découvert un nouveau pouvoir. Celui de respirer sous l'eau grâce à une bulle d'air. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à manquer d'air, celle-ci apparaissait et lui permettait de continuer à nager plus longtemps. Une fois qu'il eut les idées claires, il se décida à remonter à la surface. En voyant Draco dans l'eau, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il nagea doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se propulsa juste devant le garçon.

- Aaaaah ! hurla Draco.

Il coula sous l'eau et en avala une grande goulée. Pris de panique, il se débattit pour remonter mais soudain, une force extérieur le tira jusqu'à l'air libre. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Rijaal à inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air.

L'homme-singe le regarda avec inquiétude et se mordait les lèvres de culpabilité. Et là, un flash de souvenir revint dans l'esprit de Draco avec brutalité. Il se rappela où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage et ces yeux !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'ils se ressemblent ! Exactement les mêmes yeux et le même visage ! s'exclama Draco.

Il était revenu de la jungle grâce à Rijaal qui l'avait déposé aux abords du village. Là-bas, il avait appelé un taxi et était retourné à son hôtel. Blaise y était et discutait avec la police. Mais en voyant revenir son ami, il les renvoya et lui demanda des explications.

En effet, après avoir remarqué que le blond ne le suivait plus, Blaise était retourné sur ces pas, sa baguette fermement serré dans son poing. Arrivé dans la clairière, il avait trouvé la baguette de Draco et la gourde. Aussitôt après, il avait couru rejoindre son père et tout deux étaient partis prévenir la police.

Et maintenant Draco était assis dans un canapé, la cheville recouverte d'un baume apaisant, pour son entorse. Il racontait à son ami sa rencontre avec Rijaal et sa révélation sur la véritable identité du jeune homme.

- Harry Potter est censé être mort lors du crash de 82 ! dit Blaise.

- Regarde ! lui montra Draco en tendant le magazine « hebdo sorcière ».

Blaise feuilleta les pages et tomba sur la photo que Draco voulait lui montrer. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir la famille Potter au complet. C'était juste avant l'accident.

- Il ressemble exactement au bébé. Même yeux, même cheveux, même âge qu'il aurait aujourd'hui ! s'exprima Draco.

Blaise contempla la photo et se tourna vers le blond :

- Pour que j'accepte ce fait, il va falloir que je voie ce Rijaal. révéla Blaise.

- Si tu veux, demain je t'emmène à la cascade. Il se pourrait qu'il y soit. dit Draco.

- Et sinon ? Il est mignon ton homme-sauvage ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

Pour toute réponse il se reçut un coussin sur la figure.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Draco se retrouvait à la cascade, accompagné de Blaise.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci. Il est où ton homme-sauvage ?

- Ce n'est pas MON homme-sauvage et arrête de l'appeler ainsi, c'est dégradant et…

Draco ne put finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit.

- DRACO !

Il se retrouva avec un ado de seize ans sur le ventre qui riait aux éclats.

Blaise quant à lui était bouche-bée.

- Ben ça alors mon frère ! s'exclama le grand black.

Rijaal se retourna et fixa Blaise. Soudain, il découvrit ses crocs ce qui fit reculer Blaise.

- Rijaal ça suffit ! Blaise est mon ami ! dit Draco à l'homme-singe.

Le blond se releva, Rijaal toujours à ses côtés.

- C'est carrément dément ! Comment a-t-il pu survivre seul dans la jungle pendant plus de quatorze ans ? Il semble en bonne santé si on excepte son comportement simiesque.

Rijaal fixa Draco avec questionnement. Il avait compris que l'humain le comprenait mieux ainsi.

- Rijaal voici Blaise. fit Draco en pointant Blaise du doigt. C'est mon ami. Ça veut dire qu'il ne te veut aucun mal.

Au plus grand étonnement de Blaise, Rijaal hocha la tête puis se désintéressa complètement de lui. Il se mit à parler avec Draco. Enfin si on peut appeler ça parler puisque l'homme-singe ne connaissait pas encore très bien le langage humain. Mais Blaise remarqua qu'il apprenait très vite si Draco lui donnait une définition claire.

- C'est un peu comme un enfant qui apprend à parler. remarqua Blaise quand ils furent installés dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi. sourit Draco.

- En tout cas, il a l'air de t'apprécier vraiment beaucoup. Il m'a quasiment ignoré de la journée. bouda Blaise.

Draco s'esclaffa et tapota amicalement le dos de son ami.

- Tu vas voir, quand il se sera habitué à toi, il viendra de lui-même te voir. promit Draco.

- Parce que tu comptes aller le voir souvent ? demanda Blaise.

- Bien sûr. avoua le blond. J'ai l'intention de le ramener avec nous en Angleterre, et pour ça, il a besoin de connaître un minimum notre langue. Il y a des gens qui l'aiment et je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche.

Blaise ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Après tout, Draco avait perdu sa petite sœur alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. Celle-ci était morte d'une maladie rare infantile. Elle n'avait que trois ans.

En Angleterre, il y a les amis proches de la famille qui pleure encore leur mort. Sirius et Rémus, tous les ans à la date de l'accident tragique, allaient déposer des Lys et des boutons d'or sur les trois tombes. Depuis huit ans, ils étaient accompagnés par leur fille, Lily. Elle était née grâce aux potions de Severus Snape qui était son parrain au même titre que celui de Draco.

- Et puis, avoue aussi que tu craques pour lui ? se moqua Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se retrouva encore avec un coussin sur la figure.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur espèce de gueux attardé !

Draco éclata de rire en entendant Rijaal parler ainsi.

- Hey ! On avait dit qu'on ne lui apprendrait pas d'insultes ! s'insurgea Blaise.

- Draco ne l'a pas apprise à Rijaal. Rijaal l'a entendu de la bouche d'un homme qui chasse les léopards. révéla Rijaal.

Blaise partit bouder dans un coin sous les éclats de rire des deux autres garçons.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils apprenaient à Rijaal leur langue, et le garçon avait fait des progrès faramineux. On était à présent le trente et un juillet et c'était censé être l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Donc, les garçons lui avaient préparé une surprise.

- Rijaal ? l'appela Draco.

Rijaal se retourna et écarquilla les yeux devant l'immense gâteau au chocolat.

Les garçons en avaient profité pour faire goûter à l'homme-singe des produits humains, et Rijaal avait littéralement fondu pour le chocolat sous toutes ses formes.

- Comme tu le sais, on avait dit que ce jour-là serait spécial. commença Draco. Ce que l'on a à te dire n'est pas facile à entendre pour toi.

Draco s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Blaise. Son ami voyait bien que le blond avait du mal à l'annoncer à Rijaal et il prit donc les devants.

- Comme tu t'en doutais, tu n'es pas vraiment un singe ?

Rijaal acquiesça, ne voyant pas vraiment où voulait en venir les deux garçons.

- En fait, on a trouvé d'où tu venais. Tu ne t'appelles pas Rijaal mais en réalité tu es Harry Potter et tu es un sorcier qui vient d'Angleterre. Notre pays.

Draco attendait la réaction du garçon avec fébrilité. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas les rejeter.

- Et on veut que tu reviennes dans ton pays, avec nous.

Rijaal resta stoïque. Il avait compris les mots de Blaise et au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait un jour où l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter sa famille.

Sa mère, Kala, qui serait triste sans lui.

Sa meilleure amie, Tuckina, qui lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Rijaal ne peut pas faire ça à sa famille. dit-il en s'enfuyant dans la jungle.

Draco s'affala dans l'herbe, déçu.

- On savait que ça aller finir comme ça. avoua Blaise. Si on te disait de quitter ta famille pour aller dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, accepterais-tu ?

- Bien sûr que non. soupira Draco. Mais je pensais qu'il le ferait…pour moi…

- T'es vraiment mordu de ce gars là, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise s'attendit à recevoir un coussin ou quelque chose dans le genre mais rien ne vint. Il retrouva Draco couché au même endroit, un bras sur les yeux. Il le regarda attentivement et remarqua des larmes sur ces joues.

- Et merde. murmura Blaise en allant serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Draco se laissait rarement aller devant public et pour qu'il le fasse, il fallait qu'il y ait de lourd sentiment derrière.

Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi puis ils retournèrent à l'hôtel avant la tombée de la nuit. Draco partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Rijaal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Kala à son fils.

Celui-ci était roulé en boule dans le nid et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Kala alla le serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux. Rijaal apaisé, lui raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis le début. Dans sa famille, personne n'était au courant à part Tuck qui l'acceptait et qui était déjà venu jouer avec eux.

- Rijaal, je savais que ce moment viendrait. J'y ai pensé dès la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Il me semblait impossible que tu n'aies pas de famille ailleurs mais je l'ai vite oublié car tu étais là et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. révéla Kala.

- Maman…murmura Rijaal.

- Et si tu choisis de partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas car tu seras toujours dans mon cœur de la même façon que je serais toujours dans le tien.

Rijaal était ému. Il avait une famille formidable et une mère extraordinaire.

- Oui, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. répéta Rijaal en se blottissant contre sa mère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Rijaal faisait ses adieux à sa famille. Même si Tuck était triste, elle comprenait que la place de son frère de cœur n'était pas vraiment parmi eux et elle le laissait partir avec le sourire.

- Au revoir Rijaal ! criait le groupe de gorilles.

Rijaal leur fit un dernier salut de la main, et quitta le nid. Un peu plus loin, il rencontra Kala et Kurjack. Il serra sa mère contre son cœur.

- Au revoir mon fils. dit tendrement Kala.

- Au revoir…maman. répondit Rijaal.

Il fit un signe de tête à Kurjack et celui-ci dit :

- Adieux petit homme.

Rijaal ému se détourna et courut entre les arbres de branches en branches.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco se réveilla la tête toute embrouillée. Il prit une douche et déjeuna en silence. Blaise était parti tôt avec son père pour régler une affaire urgente de famille. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur la table.

_Mon tendre et cher, _

_Si je ne suis pas là à ton réveil, c'est que mon obligation avec mon paternel m'a retenu beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Les affaires de familles, tu comprends ?_

_Ne m'en veux pas trop, je t'ai laissé un succulent petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton Blaisou-chéri._

En lisant cette lettre, Draco avait secoué la tête d'amusement.

- Abruti. avait-il murmuré.

Il était à présent installé sur le sofa, en train de lire son livre de potions. Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il releva la tête. Blaise apparut le premier, suivit d'un homme encapuchonné.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença Draco.

Il se tut car l'homme venait d'enlever la cape. Il se retrouva face à face avec Rijaal.

Draco s'avança en titubant vers le garçon. Clignant des yeux comme s'il illusionnait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il avança la main pour le toucher.

Rijaal ne bougeait pas. Lui aussi troublé par cet étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait.

- Tu es revenu. murmura Draco.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il l'embrassa.

Rijaal se dit qu'il aimait ça. Il attrapa la nuque de Draco pour se rapprocher plus des lèvres de l'autre garçon. Il finit par relâcher la pression et caressa les cheveux de Draco.

Draco avait entouré ses bras au tour de la taille nue de Rijaal. Le désir l'envahissait et le manque d'air l'étourdissait. Il fut obligé de s'écarter du garçon.

Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Rijaal fut le premier à parler.

- Rijaal aimer ça.

- J'aime ça aussi. avoua Draco en rigolant.

En tournant la tête, il vit que Blaise s'était éclipsé durant leur entrevue.

- Blaise ? l'appela Draco.

Blaise apparu à la porte de sa chambre.

- Explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu rentres avec Harry ? demanda Draco après avoir fait s'asseoir Rijaal.

Rijaal regarda Draco après que celui-ci l'est appelé Harry et se dit qu'il aimait ce nom prononcé par lui.

- Je l'ai trouvé au centre-ville se faisant klaxonner par des voitures. Heureusement que je suis passé par là à ce moment là sinon je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il aurait atterri !

- Et Blaise faire apparaître sa cape pour Ri…Harry. dit-il.

Il devrait s'habituer à prononcer ce nom puisque c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Draco lui fit d'ailleurs un grand sourire quand il le dit.

- Nous allons donc passer le reste des vacances à faire d'Harry un homme de la ville. fit Blaise en se frottant les mains.

Harry eut un regard apeuré en voyant l'air de Blaise. Il fixa Draco qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est sans danger Harry. le rassura Draco.

Face à eux, se tenait la cheminée de l'auberge des _« trois coucous »_ où devait se tenir leur retour pour l'Angleterre.

- Sans danger ? répéta Harry.

- Sans danger. approuva Draco.

- Tu verras en plus c'est super drôle ! La ballade dans les branches à côté de ça c'est rien ! ricana Blaise.

Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son petit tour dans la jungle version Harry.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. remarqua Draco. Quand on a peur du vide, on ne monte pas sur un balai.

Blaise lui tira la langue.

- Je n'ai pas peur du vide ! Je n'aime seulement pas la vitesse dans le vide. avoua t-il.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux l'altitude. constata Harry.

Il était fier de ce nouveau mot qu'il avait appris il y a quelques jours et n'arrêtait pas de le sortir à tout va. Il fixait les gens qui se restauraient dans l'auberge.

- Il a fait d'énorme progrès de langage. constata Blaise, en le chuchotant à Draco.

Draco fixa Harry et le vit parler à une serveuse, celle-ci se comportait de façon indécente, selon Draco, car cela se voyait qu'elle essayait de draguer SON petit-ami.

- Non mais regarde moi cette conne ! siffla le blond à l'intention de Blaise.

Blaise rigola mais fut obligé de retenir Draco quand la serveuse posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry. L'homme-singe prit congé et revint vers les deux autres.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda froidement Draco.

- Les gens sont sympa ici. Elle m'a demandé de passer la voir dans sa chambre, qu'elle m'offrirait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Draco ?

Draco était en train de fusiller la serveuse du regard, c'est à peine si il n'était pas déjà en train de lui lancer un sort.

- Et tu as accepté ? demanda Blaise.

- Bien sûr que non. Draco m'a dit de toujours venir le voir avant.

- Exactement car on ne sait pas sur quel timbré on peut tomber. déclara Draco.

Blaise roula des yeux. Il connaissait parfaitement la jalousie de Draco.

- Bon et si on y allait ? proposa Blaise. La rentrée est dans deux jours et notre sac n'est pas encore fait.

Les deux garçons avaient réussi à inscrire Harry à Poudlard. Quand le directeur reçut la demande d'inscription, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comme ça Harry Potter est vivant ? Il attendait cette rentrée avec impatience. Notamment pour ses deux professeurs pour qui la nouvelle sera merveilleuse. Rémus Lupin-Black et Sirius Black-Lupin, respectivement professeur de DCFM et de sortilège, après la mort de Flitwick.

Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en suçotant un bonbon au citron. Oui décidément cette rentrée serait riche en surprise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Draco qui est-ce ? s'écria Pansy en arrivant dans le compartiment.

Elle pointait Harry du doigt.

- C'est mal poli de pointer les gens du doigt. lui fit remarquer Harry. Hein Draco ?

Blaise pouffa à cette remarque. Et Draco eut un sourire tendre.

- C'est vrai. confirma t-il. Pansy, je te présente Harry, mon petit-ami. Harry, voici Pansy, mon amie d'enfance.

Pansy eut un grand sourire joyeux à cette présentation.

- Je me demandais quant est-ce que tu allais en avoir un. dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules et replongea dans son explication pour qu'Harry soit au top des septièmes années. En même temps qu'il faisait de lui un Homme, ils lui avaient appris quelques rudiments de la magie et il s'avérait qu'il était plutôt doué.

Blaise se chargea d'expliquer à leur amie de quel façon ils avaient rencontré Harry et sous l'étonnement de Pansy, il lui avoua sa véritable identité.

- Comme ça tu ne seras pas aussi étonné que les autres. constata Blaise.

- Ben ça alors. fut tout ce que put dire Pansy.

Le trajet continua, ils ne furent dérangés que par la dame aux friandises et par les occupations de Draco en tant que préfet-en-chef. Dans ces moments-là, Blaise et Pansy continuaient de lui apprendre quelques sorts rapides.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Cette année regorge de surprise. commença Dumbledore une fois les premières années réparties. Durant cet été, certains d'entre vous on fait une découverte fabuleuse. Pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, j'ajouterai juste qu'un nouvel élève fera son entrée en septième année. Minerva ?

McGonagall tremblait légèrement en lisant le nom qui apparaissait sur son parchemin. Elle leva les yeux vers Albus et celui-ci lui sourit en acquiesçant.

- J'appelle Monsieur Potter, Harry.

Toute la salle sursauta à l'attente du nom, notamment Rémus et Sirius qui fixèrent Albus puis la Grande Porte quand elle s'ouvrit.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy souriaient et attendaient ce moment avec impatience.

Harry qui attendait avec le concierge, n'était pas trop inquiet. Miss Teigne avait un peu essayé de le mordre mais il lui avait montré les crocs et elle était retournée dans les pieds de son maître. Celui-ci l'avait regardé méchamment mais Harry avait haussé les épaules, comme lui avait appris Draco.

A l'appel de son nom, il s'avança, la porte s'ouvrit magiquement et il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui mais depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait appris à faire avec. Quand on est différent de sa famille, on vous regardait comme un étranger mais ici il savait qu'il avait des amis. Il tourna son regard vers Draco et celui-ci lui sourit discrètement.

Harry avança jusqu'à McGonagall.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mr Potter ici présent a survécu à l'accident et a été recueilli par une famille africaine moldu. Il a été reconnu par deux de vos camarades et il a accepté de retourner dans son pays natal. Vous seriez prié de ne pas trop lui poser de questions. Bien, maintenant voyons quelle maison sera la vôtre Harry. déclara le directeur.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et la sous-directrice lui posa la choixpeau sur la tête.

Après moults délibérations, le choix fut fait.

- GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le chapeau.

La table des lions applaudit bruyamment la venue du nouveau. Harry jeta un regard peiné à Draco et partit s'asseoir à côté d'une fille brune aux cheveux emmêlés et touffus. Elle se présenta comme Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef. Le repas se passa relativement bien et il fut emmené à sa salle commune par Hermione alors que les premières années étaient parties depuis quelques minutes avec le préfet de cinquième année.

La jeune fille lui expliqua les règles de savoir-vivre de la tour et l'emmena au dortoir des garçons où il fit la connaissance avec Neville Londubat, un gentil garçon très grand à la tête lunaire. Avec Seamus Finnigan, un irlandais _(même si Harry ignorait ce que cela voulait dire, il demandera à Draco)_ et Dean Thomas, un garçon à la peau noire.

- Où est passé Ronald ? les interrogea Hermione.

- Je m'appelle Ron ! s'exclama un grand rouquin en sortant de la salle de bain. C'est toi Harry Potter ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Et bien mec, bienvenue chez nous ! lança Ron en ouvrant grand les bras pour entourer le dortoir.

- Bien, je vais te laisser avec les garçons et si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. conclue Hermione.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry la retint par la manche.

- Oui ? demanda t-elle.

- Où se trouve les appartements des préfets en chef ? demanda Harry.

- Oh et bien on a une porte qui donne sur la salle commune et une autre à côté de l'entrée de notre salle commune. avoua t-elle.

- Merci Hermione. lui sourit Harry.

La jeune fille rougit et partit.

- Et mec on dirait que tu lui fais de l'effet ! déclara Seamus.

Harry l'ignora et s'installa sur son lit.

- Bonne nuit ! lança t-il à ses nouveaux camarades de chambre.

Il s'endormit presque aussi vite. Quand on a l'habitude de dormir dehors, cette chambre et le bruit des garçons c'est un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius et Rémus étaient retournés dans leur appartement.

- Incroyable. déclara Rémus. Harry serait vivant ?

- Je n'y crois pas plus. Mais Dumbledore avait l'air sérieux. remarqua Sirius. Attendons voir ce qu'il se passe demain. Comme tous les ans tu as les septièmes années en première heure ?

Rémus acquiesça. A ce moment là, la cheminée crépita et une petite fille de huit ans aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux bleus apparut. Elle se jeta dans les bras des deux hommes.

- Papas. rigola t-elle.

- Comment c'est passé ta journée avec Molly ? demanda Rémus.

- Il y avait cousine Victoire, c'est encore un bébé, elle sait même pas marcher. dit la petite.

- Bientôt elle galopera comme toi à son âge. rit Sirius.

- Allez jeune fille, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. déclara Rémus en soulevant sa fille.

- Bonne nuit papa. dit la jeune fille en se penchant pour poser un bisou sur la joue de Sirius.

- Bonne nuit ma Lily. lui sourit Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il avait terriblement envie de voir Draco. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever qu'il était déjà dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche du blond. Il pista son odeur qu'il reconnaissait entre mille et arriva devant une porte. L'odeur de Draco y était ainsi que celle de Blaise et Pansy. Il frappa. Plusieurs fois. Et enfin il entendit quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur.

- C'est pourquoi ? grogna Draco, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer blanc.

- Tu me manques. déclara Harry.

Draco sursauta et se poussa pour laisser entrer Harry.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je ne pensais que tu arriverais à trouver ma chambre. avoua Draco.

- Je peux te trouver où que tu es. remarqua Harry. Tu sens si bon.

Il s'approcha du blond et entoura son cou de ses bras et y posa sa tête.

Draco rougit. Lui qui savait gardait un masque en toute circonstance se trouvait désarmé face à Harry. Il entoura la taille d'Harry et le serra près de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment au bout du quel le ventre d'Harry les ramena dans la réalité. Celui-ci rigola.

- J'ai très faim. constata t-il.

Draco sourit, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et lui dit :

- Je m'habille. Attend-moi.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes après, Draco sortit de la salle de bain et les deux garçons allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils rencontrèrent Pansy et Blaise en chemin.

- Alors ? Cette première nuit chez les lions ? lui demanda Blaise.

- Ils sont sympa. Je croyais être de retour chez moi. avoua Harry.

Blaise éclata de rire tandis que Draco et Pansy se contentèrent de sourire.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils croisèrent les Gryffondors.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? lui demanda Ron.

- Comme tu peux le constater la belette, on discute. se moqua Draco. Mais à moins qu'en plus de manquer de cerveau, tu sois aveugle ET sourd ?

Ron devint écrevisse et voulut se jeter sur Draco mais Hermione le retint.

- Réfléchis Ron. Le directeur a dit que deux personnes avaient ramené Harry en Angleterre. C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? leur demanda t-elle.

- Oui ! C'est Draco et Blaise qui m'ont reconnu. avoua Harry. Tu es très intelligente.

A cette remarque, les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent.

- Viens Ron, allons manger. dit-elle.

Elle embarqua Ron et les autres suivirent.

- Je l'aime bien moi cette fille. déclara Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais un sourire d'Harry suffit à le détendre.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de l'année.

- Je me demande quel sort on va bien pouvoir apprendre cette année ? se dit Blaise.

- J'aimerais bien apprendre celui du Patronus. avoua Pansy. Juste pour savoir la forme du mien. Et puis c'est très utile pour envoyer des messages.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent. Harry et Draco s'assirent côte à côte.

- Le professeur n'est pas là ? chuchota Harry.

- Il doit être dans son bureau. C'est toujours comme ça. La porte s'ouvre, on s'installe et après le prof débarque. expliqua Draco.

En effet, juste après que le dernier élève se soit assis, Rémus arriva dans la salle. Aussitôt Harry renifla plus fort et se tendit. Draco le remarqua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il.

- Je sens une odeur très forte de chasseur. Je n'aime pas ça. dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Calme-toi. chuchota Draco. Le professeur est un loup-garou, j'ai juste oublié de te le préciser. Mais j'aurais du, vu la façon dont tu as réagi.

Rémus tourna son regard vers eux et Draco se tut. Harry et Rémus se fixèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry détourne le regard. Rémus commença son cours.

- Bien. dit-il à la sonnerie. On se revoit après-demain. Mr Potter ? Voulez-vous rester quelques minutes ?

Draco lui dit qu'il l'attendrait devant la porte.

Harry s'approcha du bureau, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Laisse-moi te voir de plus près. dit Rémus.

Il s'avança et observa Harry.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère. murmura son professeur.

- Vous connaissez mes vrais parents ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui et c'était des gens formidables. avoua Rémus. Sirius va être si content de te voir, on croyait que toute la famille était…

- Morte ? continua Harry. J'ai été sauvé à temps mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Qu'es-tu devenu durant toutes ces années ? Non, attend ! Viens à notre appartement ce soir à 20 heures. Tu peux emmener un ami si tu veux. proposa Rémus.

- Je ne sais pas si…commença Harry.

- S'il te plaît ? C'est très important pour nous, pour Sirius. Tu sais qu'il est ton parrain ?

- Mon parrain ? répéta Harry.

- Il était le meilleur ami de ton père. avoua Rémus. Viens ce soir et si après ça tu décides de rester éloigner de nous, on comprendrait.

Harry réfléchit puis finit par acquiescer.

- C'est d'accord, je viens.

- Merci. soupira Rémus. Allez file maintenant ou tu vas rater ton prochain cours.

Harry sortit de la salle et rejoignit Draco à qui il expliqua son entretien avec Rémus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A vingt heures, Harry et Draco se trouvaient devant les appartements du professeur Lupin.

- Ça va ? demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça et Draco en profita pour frapper à la porte.

Ce fut Sirius qui vint leur ouvrir. En voyant Harry d'aussi près, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu Harry. dit Sirius. Entrez.

Rémus les accueillit à son tour dans leur appartement. Il les fit asseoir sur le sofa et leur proposa du thé. Après un moment de silence tendu, Sirius posa la question que le tourmentait.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

Harry regarda Draco, puis raconta ses souvenirs d'enfance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Draco.

- Incroyable ! Tu as été élevé par des gorilles ? s'exclama Rémus. Et Lily qui disait que James était un vrai singe.

Sirius eut un sourire tendre à cette remarque. Il en profita pour parler à Harry de ses parents. A un moment, Rémus regarda l'heure sur la pendule et deux minutes après, la cheminée crépita et Lily apparue.

- Papas regardez…cria t-elle avant de s'arrêter en voyant qu'il y avait des inconnus chez elle.

- Viens Lily. l'appela Rémus. Viens dire bonjour à Harry et Draco.

La petite s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux garçons.

- Elle s'appelle Lily ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, en l'honneur de notre meilleure amie. sourit Rémus.

Lily se cala entre ses deux pères et le pouce en bouche, écouta le reste de la conversation.

Quand il se fit tard pour une petite fille, les garçons prirent congés et Harry promit de venir les voir plus souvent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un mois se déroula de cette manière. Au début Harry avait un peu du mal à suivre les cours mais avec l'aide de Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione, ses notes s'amélioraient. Cette dernière s'était avouée d'une grande aide pour la bande et s'entendait plutôt bien avec Pansy.

Il allait aussi souvent voir Sirius et Rémus. Au début il y allait accompagné de Draco, puis après il y allait seul. Lily s'était attaché à lui.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait à lui plaire, même si de temps en temps, la nostalgie l'envahissait. Dans ce cas-là, il allait faire un tour dans la forêt interdite sous sa forme animagus. Il avait appris que c'était comme ça que s'appelait sa transformation.

Aujourd'hui, il se promenait dans le parc avec Draco. En amoureux comme disait Blaise avant de se prendre un coup de coussin en pleine figure. Ils profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil avant la grande fraîcheur de l'hiver. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château quand ils aperçurent Blaise et Pansy venir dans leur direction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? leur demanda Harry.

- Une ballade en amoureux ? les nargua Draco.

- Très drôle ! ironisa Blaise. Mais j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Vous avez vu Weasley et compagnie ?

- Non pourquoi ? l'interrogea Draco.

- On a entendu Théodore dire qu'il lui en voulait car Weaslette lui aurait craché dessus en refusant de coucher avec lui et qu'elle préférait encore sortir avec Snape qu'avec lui.

- Elle a vraiment dit qu'elle préférait Severus à lui ? se moqua Draco.

- On s'en fout. paniqua Blaise. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était vraiment furax contre Ron et qu'il va lui faire payer pour sa sœur.

Bien sûr, Draco, Pansy et Harry savaient que Blaise était amoureux du rouquin mais au point de se mettre dans cet état là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. le rassura Harry. On va le retrouver.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et commença à humer l'air.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? lui demanda Blaise.

- Ron a un parfum particulier. Un mélange d'œuf et de sève d'épineux. avoua Harry.

- C'est pour que ses cheveux ne se ternissent pas. précisa Blaise.

Draco et Pansy le regardèrent, goguenards, mais Blaise les ignora.

- Oui… c'est bon je le sens. Il n'est pas loin d'ici mais je crois qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

- Où ça ? s'empressa Blaise.

- A côté du terrain de Quidditch. précisa Harry.

Blaise s'élança et les trois autres le suivirent aussitôt.

- Alors Weasley. T'as sœur m'a humilié devant ma maison et tu vas payer pour ça. déclara Nott.

Il pointa sa baguette et commença alors un duel entre les deux garçons. Tandis que Théodore lançait des sorts offensifs dans l'intention de le blesser, Ron les esquivait avec des sorts de défenses.

- Tu as peur de te battre Weasmoche ? ricana Nott.

Ron l'ignora et pensa à sa sœur. Elle avait bien fait de l'envoyer chier ce con ! Et il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse virer parce qu'il avait blessé un élève, aussi con soit-il.

Théodore sentait qu'il commençait à fatiguer, il décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Dolor…

Une masse gigantesque s'abattit sur lui et l'envoya valdinguer contre les tribunes du stade. Sa tête heurta le bois et il s'évanouit. Ses amis coururent jusqu'au château.

Harry avait pris sa forme animagus pour aller plus vite.

Peu de temps après, Blaise arriva, essoufflé et se précipita vers Ron. Celui-ci était assis par terre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Blaise lui fit apparaître un verre d'eau que Ron but sans le questionner.

Harry se dirigea vers Nott et l'attrapa entre ses pattes immenses. Draco eut un flash et imagina le léopard à la place de Nott.

- Harry non ! cria t-il en se dirigeant vers son petit-ami.

Celui-ci le regarda et regarda le corps flasque entre ses pattes. Il le lâcha par terre et reprit forme humaine.

Hermione, Néville et Ron qui avait assistés à la scène le regardaient les yeux ronds.

- Tu es un animagus ! remarqua Hermione.

Harry acquiesça. Draco le prit dans ses bras sans faire attention à la foule qui s'amassait au tour d'eux et l'embrassa.

- Ça va ? demanda Blaise à Ron.

Celui-ci le regarda, ses yeux bleus légèrement vitreux et étonné.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma santé ? lui demanda t-il.

- Depuis que je sais que tu me plais. avoua cash Blaise.

Ron eut un hoquet de stupeur puis se mit à rougir comme une jouvencelle. Blaise rit et en profita pour se pencher sur le rouquin pour lui voler un baiser. Ron court-circuita durant le baiser et quand Blaise se retira, ses neurones se remirent en marches et il se jeta sur le noir avec ferveur.

Hermione et Néville qui regardaient les deux couples se sourirent et Néville lui prit la main et la serra fort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Théodore fut expulsé de Poudlard et envoyé pour une peine de cinq ans à Azkaban. Quant à ses acolytes, ils furent renvoyés de Poudlard durant deux semaines pour complicité.

L'année se déroula sous le signe de l'amour et tous les septièmes passèrent leurs Aspics avec succès.

Harry eut même les félicitations des juges.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry retourna en Afrique et revit sa famille. En apprenant par le père de Blaise que la jungle était menacée par des braconniers de plus en plus virulent, il décida, avec l'accord de Sirius et Rémus, de créer à cet endroit une réserve animalière pour protéger sa famille, grâce à sa fortune, léguée après la mort de ses parents. Il chargea le père de Blaise de la direction de la réserve.

Bien qu'il vécut en Angleterre avec Draco, toutes leurs vacances se passaient dans la réserve.

Sauf leur lune de miel où ils partirent découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ma nouvelle histoire ? Personnellement, je trouve que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour la finir ! Ça a toujours été un de mes plus gros problème de trouver une conclusion potable pour une histoire _(même en dissertations d'ailleurs ! XD) _**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience :)**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
